


Different shades of kindness

by threedices



Series: Naruto rare pair bingo [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Multi, Naruto Rare Pair Bingo 2019, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: Orochimaru and Tsunade lose Dan. Tsunade deals badly, Orochimaru takes care of things.





	Different shades of kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Square: Tsunade.

When Tsunade came back after losing Dan, after telling Shizune and Orochimaru, Orochimaru took care of things.

He put Shizune to bed, who was both exhausted and devastated.  
She had cried, but been surprisingly composed for a girl her age, Orochimaru told Tsunade later in bed.

The bedroom they had shared with Dan and the bed that seemed far too big for just the two of them.

Tsunade was still numb, her heart a frozen lump in her chest.

Orochimaru appears cold, but that's just how he is.

Tomorrow, Tsunade will be grateful.

Today, tonight, she is too close to shattering.

"Do you want to have sex?"  
He is too nlunt sometimes.

She almost hits him.  
He is too sharp, too abrasive, tactless.

She grabs his throat with a growl.

"What the hell, Orochimaru?"

He is perfectly still beneath her, but not afraid.

She falters.  
Because he trusts her.  
Like Dan.

"I am capable of it, even if women are not my preference as you know." He says, words stilted. "Do you need it?"

It's his own brand of kindness.  
Brutal if efficient and meant cauterize her pain, so she could heal even if not without scars.

Tsunade loosens her grip and falls onto his chest.  
She cries until she falls asleep.

The bext morning, she is still tucked under Orochimaru's chin even though she knows he hates being rescricted for so long.

Today, she's grateful.


End file.
